


缅因猫哈利的故事

by niangniangdekafei



Category: Kingsman, 蛋哈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niangniangdekafei/pseuds/niangniangdekafei
Summary: 哈利老先生是一只有个性的猫咪，但是毕竟猫咪是宠物，对主人抱着懵懂的交流态度，所以一切日常皆清水。





	缅因猫哈利的故事

在围脖上一直更着这个宠物段子，所以文风属于‘唠嗑’？希望大家不要嫌弃，兰后还请多多点赞！鞠躬。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------分割线君----------------------------------------------------------------

 

缅因猫哈利的故事1：一个日常

人形哈老师侧坐在主人身上，猫咪的习性使他蹭头蹭大腿，眼镜后面一双滴溜溜的猫眼在转，双手搂着蛋蛋的脖子。

帝企鹅日记很好看，蛋蛋看得呆住了，一愣神的功夫，眼前出现半个猫头，原来哈利不让他看电视，表示抗议呢。蛋蛋扒拉开调皮的猫头，只安抚性地拍拍西装裤下的长腿。

老先生生气了，严肃的脸就出现在他面前了，嗓子眼儿里唔噜唔噜的冒音，很伤心的样子，蛋蛋聚精会神地看电视，只是搔搔猫下巴。

这猫崽子开始动真格的了，搂着脖子在主人怀里又蹭又咆哮，一头淡色金发都乱了，领带也歪了，西装也散了，最后抬脸，凶恶地盯着蛋蛋。

唉，有这么粘人的猫咪，企鹅是看不了了，蛋蛋关掉电视，专心吸猫了。

 

缅因猫哈利的故事2: 争床

 

蛋蛋对着爬上床的老先生大吼起来:"回自己窝去睡!"猫咪必须养成自己睡窝的习惯才成，总和主人在一起会变得没有独立性的。老先生犹豫地站了一会儿，竟然又试探性地迈腿上床，还穿着皮鞋。

"啪!"艾格西打了猫屁屁，他也很伤心，看着哈利猫垂头伤心的样子，可情非得已。

谁知半夜时，蛋蛋听见细微的呻吟声，他朝床下一看，那粘人固执的男人就睡在地上，圈腿枕臂，冰冷的木质地板把他冻得哆哆嗦嗦。哪还顾得上什么宠物不许上床，蛋蛋把猫抱起来。

搂进被窝里的身体冰冷，那一套西装布料里外都冻透了，蛋蛋搂了一会儿急得等不了，便七手八脚扒光那些衣服，用手搓猫咪的身体。

肉垫冰冷，尾巴也发抖，老先生紧闭眼睛哼哼着，四肢交叉哆嗦着，显然冻得够呛。蛋蛋又给他揉背挠肚皮，抱了好久，老先生的脸才有点红晕。

摸着摸着，那是自己的猫嘛，蛋蛋当然不客气，又是吸又是摸，把四只蹄子摸得软软的，红着脸的猫咪眯着眼睛看着他，似乎很舒服。

可当他要摸猫蛋蛋并把脸埋进猫胸脯感受软软的温热时，一爪子又狠又厉挠在他的脸上，猫咪怒叫:

"你不尊重我!年轻人!"那严肃的表情还真有点杀气腾腾呢，蛋蛋看着镜片背后的正直的眼睛，他都被这句话气笑了。

"我还不尊重你?我都让你上来睡了，你看看哪家宠物和主人一起睡呢?"他说。

哈利霸占着主人的枕头，更有一副王者架势，道:"谁是宠物?我是你爸爸!"

"是的，爸爸!好的，爸爸!那你今晚到底要不要在这睡啊?"蛋蛋认了怂。

"要，外面好黑。我讨厌。"

"要不要我搂着睡啊?"

"要，睡在地板上太冷，窝里也太冷，我老寒腿，肩膀还疼。"老先生强调自己的身体状况不好。

这就让蛋蛋更心疼了。他抱住猫咪想:大约世上铲屎官大抵如此吧。

 

 

缅因猫哈利的故事3: 喂食 

 

近看猫咪的皮肤是奶白色的。楼下餐厅里杂乱无章，锅倒盆扣的，但温馨有爱，小物件上画着花草图案，充满生活气息。蛋蛋也是有生活情趣的人，喂猫咪吃小鱼干是他最幸福的时刻。

巧克力色的瓷餐台边坐着着红色夹克的年轻人，怀里抱着一位西装革履的老先生，老先生虽以人的姿态侧坐在蛋蛋大腿上，但他实在是一只缅因猫。一只爱干净的喵，连衬衫都白的发亮。

"嘬嘬嘬嘬~"蛋蛋不断亲着只有看见食物才听话的喵的脸颊，老先生着魔一样盯着一玻璃罐小鱼干任他亲，终于转过头，差点亲上蛋蛋的嘴。"我要小鱼。"哈利语调柔和。

"亲亲，亲亲就给你小鱼哟!"蛋蛋抓起一条颇大的鱼干诱惑。

眼看着鱼干却吃不到口，哈利的眼眶里都是泪花，软软地望了蛋蛋一眼想哀求他，但蛋蛋又很坚决。衬衫里露出一截雪白的脖颈，哈利伸头张开粉瓣似的唇伸出了猫舌，"吧嗒吧嗒"在蛋蛋唇上快速舔了几下。

眼看着猫咪脸都红透了，蛋蛋才把小鱼干给他，认鱼不认人的喵立刻用心咀嚼不理他，但只有这个节骨眼，哈利会任他揉搓也不生气或者逃走，像是忘却一切般。

"我还要小鱼~"果然，老先生搂着他的脖子乞求。

"亲亲，亲亲就给你小鱼!"蛋蛋和所有坏心眼的铲屎官一样，在喂食时间尽情欺负自己的主子。

 

4: 睡觉 

 

卧房里都是书和相片，四周明黄色墙壁上印着暗红色的条纹，温馨火热，和艾格西一样充满生活气息。白麻的床单底下盖着一条蓝布垫毯子，那是给哈利睡觉的地方。

修长的身躯蜷缩在床尾，用优雅的姿势枕着手臂，双腿曲起。玻璃窗外路灯明黄的光泽染上哈利的毛料西装，就像为窗户镀上一层霜般，毛料上亮闪闪的。

夜里，警觉的哈利抬起头，搔搔耳朵，渴望地看着熟睡的蛋蛋，那被窝暖和到什么程度他想了就要睡着。可主人不要他进被窝睡，睡在床上是艾格西最后的让步。

可被窝里那么暖呐!哈利不甘心地站起身，直勾勾盯着那被子。他的宠物装很凉，钻进被窝就会惊醒蛋蛋，进而被扔出来，但是他自傲的一身好毛皮却不会让蛋蛋厌烦，说不定还会得到许可。

当温热的躯体蠕蠕地贴上自己小腿时艾格西就醒了，但那温热毛呼呼的触感实在太舒服了，就眼看着老先生缓缓由脚底爬了过来，不由得张开手臂，又任由他钻进腋窝那处温暖的地方撒娇，又由着他将脸蹭自己的颈窝。

"你学坏了。"蛋蛋轻斥。

"我喜欢你。我无儿无女。"老先生一句话让蛋蛋差点吓得坐起来，那一刻，人形猫咪的缺点暴露了，怀里纤细的腰不再是猫咪的了，更像是一个中年男人的。"你又不放我出去交际，认识别的猫，"但这句话让蛋蛋又放心下来，不再怀疑猫咪的真实性。

猫咪露出哆嗦无助的眼神，连黑镜框都使它硬不起来，像被遗弃的猫咪一样，老先生抓着蛋蛋睡衣的领子，颤声道:"你要对我负责!!我要睡被窝!!"

"我让你睡在这里啦!"蛋蛋无奈地亲吻老先生的鼻尖，宠溺地点点头。

 

 

5: 外出

 

哈利习惯性的往蛋蛋身上窜，楼梯间里吓坏了青年，生怕人见他怀抱一位西装革履的绅士的样子。哈利外出时可是要装人的!

"快下来!自己走!"蛋蛋掰开老先生的缠绕的手臂。  
"地上脏!爪子会弄脏的!我讨厌脚沾上灰尘!"哈利似被惊吓到了，毛发都支棱起来。

这得哄，艾格西轻轻吻吻猫咪的耳朵，柔声告诉他:"你穿了鞋子啦!不怕脏的!"

哈利摇摇头，坚持己见。

"出来的话就是大人了，别人看见的都是大人哈利了，你乖乖听话，就自己走一段，好吗?"蛋蛋的哄诱下，哈利勉为其难地走在他身后。

电脑摆在咖啡小铺的桌子上，临窗正见中午的艳阳，艾格西坐在一边，哈利坐在另一边，但终究需要安全感，哈利走过来坐在长椅靠过道的外侧，贴着蛋蛋坐。

女侍走了过来，蛋蛋点了一杯咖啡，女侍问这位老先生要什么，她们这里也供应些黑咖啡。蛋蛋吓了一跳。

"他可不能喝咖啡!你给他一杯牛奶吧!"蛋蛋叫道。  
"我也要喝咖啡!"老先生拍桌子坚持!  
"那对你身体不好的!"蛋蛋耐心说:"你只能喝牛奶，我会给你小鱼干的，好吗?"蛋蛋转过头对女侍说:"麻烦你，作为补偿，请给他一杯甜的草莓牛奶吧。"

女孩儿笑得眼睛也弯了，点点头。

猫咪喝牛奶可想而知啦!哈利低头把脸埋进白瓷杯里"吧嗒吧嗒"舔个没完，这又吓坏了艾格西。

"等等!你不能这么吃!"他吼得周围人都看他，大多数以为他虐待老人吧。

"我喂你吧!"但让他们惊讶的是，蛋蛋拿起一只咖啡勺，盛了一小勺牛奶喂给老绅士，老绅士孩子一样，仰着头，伸舌"吧嗒吧嗒"舔着牛奶，有时太乖了，仰头太高，奶液还会流下下巴。

女孩儿们和周围的顾客眼睛里都冒出心形，话得这么说，哈利无论是猫还是男人，都有让人发狂般宠爱他的本事。

 

6: 午睡 

 

木桌上白玻璃瓶里有一些小鱼干。

喂完了一杯牛奶，难得的，艾格西可以工作了。他打开电脑，聚精会神地做表格。而作为一只有教养的猫，哈利只要呆在蛋蛋的腿边，就感觉满足了。

电脑上的东西他能看懂一点，但那对他来说很难。当无聊的猫咪开始不安地扭动时，蛋蛋就会拿一条小鱼干喂他，哈利可以津津有味地咀嚼很久。吃了几条，他就趴在主人怀里睡着了。

灰白色的毛发十分柔软，艾格西偶尔伸手摸摸腿上的猫头。这时，那个金发女孩儿走了过来。

"他身体不好吗?怎么睡着了?需要帮助吗?"

"啊!"艾格西低头看看自己的猫，赶紧回答:"他只是睡着了，没事的。"

"他是你的什么人?看上去，是不是有什么残障...他很乖地看着你很久了，这很不寻常。"女孩儿好奇地问。

"他是我父亲，"蛋蛋信口胡说八道，"他可不是老年痴呆什么的，他只是很怕孤单。"

女孩儿扭捏了一会儿问道:"我能请他吃火山冰激凌吗?我会给他很多棉花糖的。总是感觉他既可爱又可怜。"

"可以。啊!"趁机，艾格西问道:"我可以等他睡醒再走吗?如果不打扰的话。"

"你可以一直呆到晚上!"女孩儿和善地说。

过午时，被夕阳晒暖毛发的老先生迷迷糊糊睁眼，开口就说:"我要回家。"

艾格西帮他整理头发，一边哄他:"等会儿，我做完了就走。听话。"哈利点点头。

然后艾格西告诉他，一会儿有个小姐姐要给他冰激凌吃，吩咐他要好好接着，并礼貌地谢谢人家才行。哈利有些紧张地答应了。

女孩儿端着碗走来，看到一位拘谨紧张的老先生，用双手接过碗，用一口优雅苍老的英伦腔道:"谢谢小姐姐。"

蛋蛋暗自叫糟糕，哈利太紧张了。

"呀啊啊!"心脏如被针刺了一般疼，女孩儿捂紧胸口问道:"你太可爱啦!能和我合影吗?"

哈利无助地看向蛋蛋。

这时四周期待已久的女孩儿们都聚拢过来啦!眼见老绅士只听艾格西的话，便纷纷求他答应合影。看哈利似乎很惧怕，艾格西玩心一起，便答应了。

女孩儿们把老先生带到咖啡店里最可爱的地方坐下来，虽是西装笔挺，英俊儒雅，可哈利终究是猫咪呀!他懵懂地看着镜头，任女孩儿们搂着他亲近，在亲吻他时，还会乖乖递出脸颊。有大胆的女孩儿甚至亲了他的嘴!

艾格西抱臂玩味地看着那些人，男欢女爱哈利不懂，那些人的动作充其量只是舔毛而已。而他的猫咪也不介意被众人---撸一顿的。

闹过后，老绅士西装依旧整齐，头发更棒了，上面还夹着一朵小雏菊花，嫩黄嫩黄的。只是一脸的唇膏印啊。

"我要回家。"哈利委屈地哀求。

艾格西当时就答应了，只是他要求哈利必须牵着他的手走出咖啡店。猫咪更倾向于抱抱，但由于主人的坚持，他也只能与他情侣似的手牵手走出去了。

女孩儿们嫉妒坏啦。

 

7: 抢食

 

哈利才不会吃放在墙角铁碗里的食物呢!作为一只西装革履的人形猫咪，每当看到主人坐在餐桌上慢慢地进餐，例如现在，那些墨西哥薄脆饼，熏火鸡腿，烤三文鱼，一大碗水果沙拉铺了厚厚的奶油，他都激动到不行。

哈利不会呼噜，代替的，他只会一种软绵绵的哼唧声，像不满时闹别扭的抗议，他悄悄地，却固执地坐在艾格西身边，哼唧着看他吃!

艾格西当然知道猫咪的习性，他无视这个撒娇的老先生，而且他真的饿坏了。猫咪钻到他腋下，霸占了他腿上的位置。

那些烤三文鱼香极了，老哈利伸爪子去钩鱼肉。"no!"艾格西打了他的爪子一下。

哈利很生气，怒视了艾格西，但对方根本不理他，自己津津有味地吃着，嘴角流汁地吃着。哈利委屈了，怀揣着小愤怒又伸出了小手，苍白的指节缓缓接近熏鸡肉。

"啪!"艾格西又打了那只手一下!他不明白猫粮哪里不好!分明是皇家牌猫粮啊!

"你打我!"哈利愤怒地指控，捂着自己的手，"区区一个铲屎的而已。"但忙着吃饭的主人才不理他呢!

终于，绝地反击开始了!

艾格西正插起一块烤鱼放进嘴里，却"扑哧"笑了，馋坏了的老先生也咬住了那块鱼，和他拉锯战，还满脸凶恶地盯着他。

"niangniangniang~"艾格西只顾吃鱼，哈利的力气很小，抢不过他的。最后只落得一小块。

又是煎饼薄脆，又是鱼肉，又是沙拉，艾格西忍笑看着怀里的人抢他嘴里的食，最后也只落得一点点食物的下场。

哈利看起来气坏了，也饿坏了，不依不饶地舔着他嘴角的汤汁，"吧嗒吧嗒"没个完，蛋蛋很无奈，却听见这样一句话:

"亲亲了!你说亲亲就给我吃!"哈利凶恶地说着，那誓言是蛋蛋给他的，只要亲亲就给他所有好吃的。"我亲亲了，你该守诺言。"哈利一遍遍强调，和老头子一样固执。

艾格西的心都化了。他叹息着把烤鱼端到怀里的猫咪面前，道:"这个给你吧!我没破坏我们的誓言呐!别再生气了哦!"

猫咪终于得到了烤鱼，激动得一边眼眶盈泪一边吃，还说着这是自己劳动所得，是战利品呢。


End file.
